If Appa Really Did Eat Momo
by OneNyantasticWriter
Summary: Appa ate Momo… For real! This is just a one-shot we threw together with this scenario. Read to find out what happens next! WE ARE FIRE RESISTANT PEOPLE SO FLAMES WON'T BURN US, FIRE AWAY!


**Ok, in this story Appa **_**actually **_**eats Momo.**

**Don't worry! Happy ending!**

**We were somewhat inspired to write this because of the book **_**Fantastic Voyage**_**, which is a great book! Read it!**

**We have absolutely **_**no **_**idea if someone's done this already, if you did… **

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! YOU HAVE ALL RIGHTS TO FLAMING!**

**Anyways… this story takes place in Sozin's Comet Part One: The Phoenix King**

**Oh, and also…**

**We don't own this AWESOME THING OF EPICNESS THAT IS KNOWN AS AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER, AND NO WE DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA EITHER. (no matter how cool that would be.)**

**So, yeah. Have fun.**

* * *

"Oh no! I knew that it was only a matter of time!" Sokka yelled as he leapt down to the giant sky bison's side and wrenched open the beast's colossal jaws. "Appa ate Momo! I'm coming for you, buddy!"

"Sokka," Katara said calmly, "Appa didn't eat Momo. He's probably with Aang."

"That's just what Appa wants you to think!" Sokka retorted. The next second he was clambering inside of the bison's jaws.

"Get out of the bison's mouth, Sokka." Zuko commanded, "We have a real problem here. Aang's nowhere to be found and the comet's only two days away."

"What should we do, Zuko?" asked Katara. At that, Sokka's feet vanished under Appa's lip.

Sokka missed the rest of it as he slipped down Appa's soft pink throat. His flying lemur friend couldn't have gone too far. Maybe he was too late, maybe not.

"Momo!" Sokka called, his voice echoing eerily off of the walls of flesh. "Are you in here, buddy?"

A sickening science greeted him as he entered the first out of four of Appa's stomachs.

_Maybe I shouldn't have come here. _Sokka realized in a flurry of panic, _What if Katara and Zuko were right?_

Without warning, the water tribe teen fell what felt like several feet into an appalling pile of green pulp that didn't quite reach the roof of Appa's first belly. His whole body, feet first, went under and he couldn't breathe. He tried to propel himself upward with his hands and feet, but he could only feel himself sinking lower and lower. He felt irritated with himself when all he could really think about how sad of a death this would be instead of a way out of here. His face was turning blue and his lungs were screaming for air.

_Why do I even bother? _ Sokka thought to himself angrily, _I try to help out Momo, and I'm suddenly going to _die_. I mean, he's just a lemur that I almost_ ate_, and now I'm trying to save him from being eaten? Why…_

Before anything else came to him, the boggy green world around him began to slowly fade into black nothingness.

* * *

"He actually did it, didn't he?" Katara whispered as she turned to Zuko, "So what do we do _now_?"

"I don't know!" Zuko answered, "He's _your _brother, isn't he_?_"

"Well, yeah, but I never knew that he would ever be this crazy!" Katara panicked, "He could be hurt, or worse, dead! And we didn't do anything to get him out of there!"

"Well, this puts a setback on our search for Aang, now doesn't it?" Toph randomly jumped in, "So what's going on now?"

"Toph, stop it!" SNAPPED Katara, "Sokka's inside of Appa right now, and we need to get him out!"

"Wait, Appa ate _Sokka_?"Suki inquired, her voice seared with just as much panic as Katara's, "We _have _to do something! We can't go on without him!"

Toph paused for a moment, starting to be serious. She focused hard on the ground. After a bit, her blind grey eyes were lit with understanding.

"I can see Sokka," Toph announced.

"How-?" Zuko was cut off.

"I don't know how. After all, Appa isn't a rock or chunk of metal. But I still can see Sokka."

"Strange… Even for you seeing things like that is out of the ordinary." Katara murmured.

"Well, no one's asked the important question," Zuko pointed out, "Is Sokka even _alive _anymore?" Toph hesitated once again, her blind eyes somehow locked onto Appa. Toph slowly nodded.

"Yeah, he's still alive. But he's not doing very well… Wait! I actually think he's drowning! Katara, bend a waterwhip and get Sokka to the next stomach!"

"But how do I fit a waterwhip down Appa's throat?" Katara demanded.

"Just use the cud that Appa has in him." Toph answered, "At this point I think that it's watery enough for you to bend, so hurry!"

Sokka thought that he was imagining it, but the squashed who-knows-what around him felt like it was parting to the opposite sides of the small room. He didn't know if this was some weird flaw of Appa's belly or what, but he managed to swim to the empty middle part of the stomach. He was on his hands and knees and gasping for breath, it did take him a while to see that he was going to make it out alive. So without another thought, he turned around to the exit; the bison's gullet. Then guilt washed over him so suddenly that he nearly fell over.

_Was I seriously about to leave my favorite lemur in here even after I came this far for him? _Sokka turned back around, and oddly the wall of grinded grass parted almost magically once again as Sokka found the entrance to the next stomach.

_I came in here for Momo, and I'm not coming back out until he's safe._

* * *

Appa roared in uneasiness as Katara bent the cud in his stomach. Appa tried to get up to fly around, but just when he got on his first four of his six legs, he collapsed and curled up into a tight ball, still growling, but quietly.

"You guys aren't going to believe this…" Toph muttered darkly.

"What? Was I too late? Is he dead?" Katara exclaimed with alarm.

"No, he's perfectly fine. He's doing so well, that this moron decided to progress even_ farther _into Appa. To the second stomach."

"Why is he still going?" Zuko hissed, "Why not leave when he had the chance?"

"Because he's obviously determined to save Momo." Toph replied simply.

"Is Momo even in there?" Katara asked doubtfully. Toph shrugged.

"I don't know."

"You _don't know_? How is that possible? You can see Sokka, right?" Suki insisted.

"Of course I can." Toph agreed, "It's just that Sokka's clumsy enough for me to see, while Momo is lean and agile. We can only hope that Sokka knows what he's doing."

"And if he doesn't know what he's doing?"

Toph looked back at Suki with a grim expression on her face.

"We just have to trust him."

* * *

"Momo!" Sokka yelled loudly, his own voice blaring in his ears due to the compact space of Appa's second belly. Not only that, but Sokka was so covered in the green pulp that he could barely move anymore. Sokka also knew better than to rest inside of a sky bison's stomach, so he urged himself further, willing himself to find Momo soon.

"Momo! Buddy, are you in here?" still no response.

The whole fleshy bag was surprisingly hollow. Tiny, but still empty. At this point, Sokka had to get on his knees and crawl if he wished to move forward. The whole place was pretty much sinisterly dark, unlike the first passage of Appa's stomach, but Sokka could still feel his way around.

_Why can't you come back like Boomerang does?_ Sokka muttered almost silently as he trudged onward.

_I can't see anything, so even if I _do _find Momo, how will I get him out of here?_

"On instinct, I guess." Sokka countered himself.

_Or, what if I'm lost in this bison forever, just because I can't see? _

"You have other senses; didn't you know that, genius? Toph's blind, and look at her! I forget that she's blind all the time!"

_But Sokka, she's Toph._

"Shut up!" Sokka snarled as he inched forward more rapidly.

Suddenly he felt a wet, furry bundle underneath his fingertips.

* * *

"Ok… It looks like Sokka's making a detour," Toph declared to the group.

"Oh great, what now?" Zuko growled as he smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Maybe he's found Momo," reasoned Suki.

"Oh, right, like some herbivore would suddenly eat a flying lemur a fraction of its size." Katara snapped.

"Hey, Momo could've flown in Appa's mouth while we were out," opposed Suki.

"Guys," Toph attempted to cut over them but failed. Toph took a deep breath and yowled, "You guys! Sokka's coming back out!"

"Should Katara bend him out of there, Toph?" asked Zuko. The blind earthbender nodded.

"Ok, Suki and Zuko, hold down Appa when he starts to freak out again." Toph ordered.

"How in the world are we going to _hold down _a sky bison?" protested Suki, "Appa's got to be at least two tons!"

"I don't care how, just do it!"

"Or," suggested Katara, "you could bend him some sort of strap to keep him down."

"Alright, alright, _fine_. I'll bend something for Appa. Just get ready everybody!"

* * *

The soaked, fuzzy thing wriggled at his touch. A couple of wide green eyes shone in the sheer darkness that was one of Appa's stomachs. He recalled seeing those same eyes when he tried to eat Momo.

"Momo?" Sokka murmured hopefully.

The bundle chattered quietly back and two huge, bat like ears rose from its top.

_Well no duh it's Momo, that's why I came down here in the first place!_

Sokka gently gripped onto the small, once-white lemur and held him close, determined to not lose him after going through so much just to find him. He was glad that he found him though, not only because if he came back out without him, he'd look dumb, but also because once he got over the factor that Momo was meat, he became very good friends with Momo… At least he thought so.

Quite abrupt to the silence, Momo let out a shrill squeak, causing Sokka to look backward for any sign of danger. With his free hand, Sokka pulled out his trusty boomerang, but then stowed it back onto his back. There was no way another living thing was in here, right?

Sokka instead squinted, hard, and could suddenly distinguish a near inaudible swish of water, or in this case, mush. The swishing got louder over time, to the point that it sounded dangerous. Sokka then stashed Momo under his shirt and began to make his way out of the compact area of Appa. He could sense that the pulp was faster than him somehow and so he sped up. Momo emitted a warning cry so loud that Sokka almost went deaf. He felt Momo curl into a tighter ball and a somehow gentle lapping of green mash at his feet. It lightly tapped him forward, then gradually faster. Sokka was actually using the green sick he had almost died in to get out of here!

Momo straightened himself out and leapt out of Sokka's shirt sleeve, extended both arms, and took almost immediate flight.

"Alright, Momo!" Sokka cheered.

The lemur, of course, was still drenched to the bone and covered in bison cud. Due to this, the lemur lowered uncontrollably. He struggled and flapped his bat-like wings frantically and eventually had a steady few inches. Momo and he both would have no trouble getting out, that is, i given if Appa didn't have a fit or anything.

* * *

Toph swore that she just heard a cheer from inside of Appa. It might have been just her imagination, so she kept quiet. Maybe no one else heard it.

Zuko was trying his hardest to jerk open Appa's humongous jaws, Suki was attempting, but unfortunately failing, at keeping Appa calm, and Katara was concentrating hard on her waterbending. She was probably working the hardest of all of them.

"It's hard to bend when you can't see _what_ you're actually bending." Katara commented through gritted teeth.

"Tell me about it," Toph muttered loudly enough for Katara to hear.

Appa wriggled under the strong earthbent-tent. His tail, not one bit held down by stone, flapped rapidly and sent Suki flying about twelve feet in the air.

"Shoot!" Toph exclaimed, "I forgot to cover his tail!"

The earthbender within seconds of speaking strapped Appa's tail to the ground with a several inch thick brace. Suki landed with a loud thud several yards away from them.

"Yeah, thanks for catching me you guys!" she wheezed.

"No problem!" Zuko responded. Appa groaned and thrashed about in a great effort to get free, but Toph's earthbending was still enough to keep him from killing Sokka and possibly Momo on accident, or at least they hoped.

"Wow, Appa's going nuts," Toph murmured inaudibly, "Hurry up, Sokka!"

* * *

Sokka continued to ride the wave of mush and Momo tried his very hardest to keep away from the olive colored tide. Sokka looked around and saw the entrance to Appa's first stomach. The current surged faster still, and Momo began to fall behind. All that Sokka could see anymore was his tail, so he seized the once-white tail with his right hand and tucked close to his chest.

Light slowly began to pour into this seemingly infinite darkness, and Sokka clasped Momo closer to him, determined to not lose track of where he was after this whole mess. The light soon nearly blinded Sokka as it swallowed most of the murky area. Momo nearly jerked out of Sokka's grip when a bellow blared in their ears. Sokka and Momo both squeezed their eyes shut.

_Poor Appa, _Sokka thought sympathetically to himself, _But he still shouldn't have ate Momo._

"Sokka!" a voice shrieked suddenly, "Get out of there!"

Sokka opened his eyes and saw that the voice came from Suki. Sokka huffed with relief as he stumbled from the gape of the bison's mouth. The green mash almost magically flew back into Appa's mouth, making Sokka jump.

"W-what j-just h-h-happened?" Sokka rasped shakily.

"Waterbending." Katara answered simply.

"What the-? How is that even-"

"Toph could see you, also." Zuko pointed out.

"And Zuko and I did whatever we could to help," piped up Suki.

"Please tell us you have Momo," Toph pleaded, "otherwise, this whole thing would've been pointless."

Sokka helped the trembling flying lemur into the air and Momo took flight, soaring in circles a few feet above everyone's heads, chattering gleefully.

"So he was in there after all," Katara murmured.

"And to think, we all thought you were just being stupid." Zuko said airily.

"Hey, I didn't think you were being stupid!" protested Suki. Sokka grinned at his friends as he unsteadily rose to his feet, his formerly blue clothes were a bottle green color and dripping with who-knows-what.

"Now that we've found Momo, where will we find Aang?" Sokka asked, nearly forgetting about the airbending Avatar. Everyone, including himself looked at Zuko.

"Why are you looking at me?" Zuko demanded.

"Well, you're kind of the expert on tracking Aang." Katara commented.

"Yeah, if there's anyone with experience with hunting the Avatar…its you." Toph agreed. Zuko nodded and Toph instantly made Appa's earth tent vanish. Everyone then clambered onto Appa when he stood up onto his six legs.

"Yip yip!" Zuko shouted. Appa immediately took to the sky. Zuko began to steer him toward the coast of the island.

_Momo, found, only Aang to go!_ Sokka told himself proudly. _That's one less thing we have to worry about!_

* * *

**So… what did you think?**

**We honestly have no idea what others think of our writing unless they are biased in some way. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Tell us what you thought!**

**(Flame if you want to)**


End file.
